Criminal Organization Monsters
=Mechanical Monsters= Devil Killer Devil Killer (1): He was the first devil the JAKQ fought. He resembles a demon with mechanical features and red eyes. Iron Claw ordered him to steal a haul of gold from a secured vault with the help of the Crimers. They attempted an escape by cover their escape route from the robbed vault by covered the underground tunnel with a fake wall. Then make their get away by transporting the gold in an unmarked truck. However Queen Heart was able to determine the identity of their truck by scanning which one had gold in the cargo bend. The JAKQ was was able to stop Devil Killer and the Crimers right at their tracks. Before they could send back the gold to Iron Claw. Devil Killer's main weapons are his large picers that cover his arms, and is able to shoot out buzz saw blades from his stomach. Devil Drill Devil Drill (2): Iron Claw ordered him to test off a specially design bullet. With the help of the Crimers who used these bullets for Devil Drill's highway massacre. Devil Drill observed the Crimers as they assasinated random drivers on a freeway with a sniper rifle. Which created multiple accidents on the highway. All of the casualties who have been hit by a bullet have been turned turned coal black. Devil Drill has a circular head and body. His main ability is able to sprout drills out of his arms, head, face, breast plate, & waist. The drills are also able to be launch out of him for distance attacks. Devil 'Mite Devil 'Mite (3): He lead a group of masked terrorists who took part in blowing up private buildings. He has two large sticks of dynamite coming out of his head and had a larger stick of dynamite for an arm. His name was derived from the last sylible in dynamite. While his weapon of choice is dynamite of all shapes and sizes. Devil Gun Devil Gun (4): He was part of a secret meeting that was held at a private building. The meeting was made up of Crimers & mysterious silver hooded terrorists. Devil Gun demonstrated a laser dish that is located on top of the building they're in. The latest device in CRIME's goal of creating chaos. He tested the laser by firing a beam on a random airplane that blew up. Which made the meeting's attendance applaud. JAKQ eventually found their hideout and destroyed the laser dish. Devil Gun has a revolver for a head, complete with silo, barrel, and trigger. His main weapon is ofcourse his head and his arm which both fire bullets. Devil Wrestler Devil Wrestler (5): He fought Spade Ace, who was trying to protect Junko a female spy. Devil Wrestler and the Crimers didn't rest until they obtain the microfilm that Junko stole from the CRIME Organization. Devil Wrestler is a tough opponent and resembles a mechanical version of a lucha libre. His most deadly attack was wearing a metal horn mask. Devil Amazon Devil Amazon (6): The first devil from CRIME to resemble a woman. Devil Amazon's alter ego is a normal Japanese woman. However when she transforms, she resembles a female roman warrior. With a lip stick shape arm that shoots out bullets and a sheild. Devil Electric Devil Electric (7): His main ability is of course able to generate electricity. Which he uses to shock anyone who goes in his way. He's also able to use his power to unlock a secured cell door. Devil Electric resembles an electric generator with arms and legs. Devil Flower Devil Flower (8): A Devil who's head resembles a primary color flower. His flower pedals are red, blue, & black. While the outfit is entirely black. He is able to shoot out yellowish gas from his flower head. Which almost interfered with JAKQ's final finishing move. Devil Spider Devil Spider (9): Has a spider web like face and spider like arms as well. Devil Cane Devil Cane (10): He took part in CRIME's mission to assasinate a woman that was on their hit list. Devil Cane has horns on his head and only carries a shield with a sword. Nothing else to say about him other than he attempted to defeat JAKQ like the other devils. Devil Gang Devil Gang (11): He resembles a robot version of an ideal yakuza henchman. Complete with a fedora that appears to be made of metal. Devil Sphinx Devil Sphinx (12): He lead a heist with a group of Crimers to steal three pharoh masks. As well as a robbery on a haul of gold bullions. During Spade Ace's encounter with Devil Sphinx, Space Ace temporarily lost his memory until his friends manage to recover his memories. Devil Sphinx has a gray Pharoh mask for a head and a white business suit with black pants. His main weapon is a large cane. Devil Goo Devil Goo (13): He was involved in a murder of a sketcher in his own apartment. The JAKQ team discovered how he accomplished this by reenacting the crime scene. By buying a female mannequin and modify it with anamontronic parts. With the use of a remote control the mannequin was able to raise it's arm to attack the victim with a knife. This was how Devil Goo accomplished this murder without getting his own hands dirty. His main characteristics is that his head resembles an iron fist with two rubies for eyes. Devil Wolf Devil Wolf (14): Devil Wolf with the company of the Crimers was ordered to sabotage a car race. Which he entered himself in disguised as a female racer. Whom he used his doubledagger ability to copy the appearance of the real female racer from head to toe. His other ability is the ability to create the illusion that a solar elcipse has occur. However this power was out match by Diamond Jack's solar attack. Devil Wolf resembles a white tuxedo wearing wolf with black pants. Much like the outfit that Devil Sphnix wore. Devil Mummy Devil Mummy (15): He resembles a mummy with red eyes, a cape and alluminum gloves. His main weapon is an injection needle to knock out his victims. While his other ability is the ability to distort a person's vision by making it look like the entire sceneary is a broke mirror. Devil Ball Devil Ball (16): He was the first Devil the JAKQ team had to defeat twice. His scheme was modifying baseballs that can fly with a remote control. Doing so by making the baseballs attack team JAKQ themselves. His head resembles a dozen baseballs glued together with red eyes. Devil Devil Devil Devil (17): The only Devil who has the characteristics of a Devil. He is able to appear as a phantom and create artifical cob webs. Devil Fishing Devil Fishing (18): He and a group of Crimers attempted to invade the ISISS building, but were stop by JAKQ. Resembles a fish with an air tank on his back. His main weapon is a fishing rod. Devil Athletic Devil Athletic (19): He and a band of Crimers run a manual labor concentration camp in the middle of no where. Every unfortunate hiker or camper who gets caught by Devil Athletic will become slaves at his hidden camp. He resembles a jungle man. Devil BEM Devil BEM (20): He has the ability to cloak, making him impossible to see in the naked eye. Also wears a white tux and black pants like Devil Sphnix. Devil Batter Devil Batter (21): His main abilities are using a bat for a weapon and being able to pitch and bat at the same time by running really fast. He resebles a batter with a jersy that says Devils on it. With a baseball helmet with two small satelittes and a face guard. Devil Scrap Devil Scrap (22): He help trained four cyborgs programmed to destroy the JAKQ team. His head resembles a miniture of a typical junk yard. Also wears a suit much like Devil Sphinx. He was the last of Crime's Devils. =Invader Robots= Atomic Witch Atomic Witch (23): She was the first of the Invader Robots. He attempt was to plant transmitters at ISISS buildings for Crimers to commit aerial attacks. Her main abilities are disguising as a regular woman, go through walls, and using violin music as a form of a weapon. She has a blocky computer part face with long brown hair. And she wears a white trench coat. She was the first Invader Robot to be attacked by Big One himself. Hell's Angel Hell's Angel (24): He was ordered by CRIME to lure kids as hostages to trap JAKQ. He accomplishes this by using his horn in the same practice as the pied piper. He has a large craninum and an over size top hat that fits perfectly on his huge head. General Antongam (25) Captain Ghost (26) Fuehrer Crocodile (27) Tentacles Lay Priest (28) Chief Mantis (29) Great Priest Cobra (30) Shachira Khan (31) Battalion Leader Chameleon (32) Admiral Buffalo (33) Great King Icarus (34) Warrior Iron Claw (35) Category:J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Category:Sentai Monsters